


Unexpected

by DrGreyCastielMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGreyCastielMalfoy/pseuds/DrGreyCastielMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter teases Lily once again; more out of habit than anything else. This time however his teasing comes with unexpected results.</p>
<p>Disclaimer(s): I am not JK Rowling. None of these  characters belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

The stands were packed with cheering fans. The biggest, most important Quidditch game of the year was not going unattended. Frank Longbottom had smuggled in an actual lion. A feat which had awarded him hoots from the Griffindor crowd, and an extremely irate Professor McGonagall. 

The game had been going on for hours and the snitch still hadn't been spotted. Remus, who was bored out of his mind with the game, mused to Peter that perhaps the snitch hadn't even been let out.   
"Maybe it died of heatstroke" a voice behind Remus joked. He twisted around to see his friend, Lily Evans, smirking at him. Her green eyes twinkling in the late afternoon sun. He was shocked she'd come at all. Usually Lily chose a silent library and a book over the Quidditch matches.   
"I think Sirius is smuggling some ice cream from the kitchens for the party later" Remus informed her.   
"That would be heavenly!" Lily said with her usual big, toothy grin. 

Her eyes had moved upwards to watch the game. Sirius was showing off again, practicing tricky menuvers in an attempt to get Marlene McKinnon to notice him. He nearly got hit by a bludger and Lily had to stifle a laugh. Suddenly she leapt to her feet screaming, Remus doing the same. James and the opposing seeker were neck and neck flying towards a barely noticeable speck of gold. Peter's head moved into her view and Lily frantically shoved him out of the way; sending the poor boy stumbling into the girl in front of him. In an instant it was over. James was soaring above the crowd, fist held up in the air. In his hand was a tiny, still struggling, gold ball: the snitch.   
"We won!" Lily screamed, red curls bouncing around her face as she jumped up and down. 

James paused, ge thought he had heard a familiar voice. The voice of Lily Evan, the girl he'd been mooning over since first year. But that would be impossible; Lily never came to Quidditch games. James would know seeing how he'd search the crowd for her, hoping to see her face. The same face he'd just spotted in the crowd. She was there, flushed and freckled and grinning in the way that never failed to make his heart stop. After asking Lily out for years (and her always saying "no"), James had a habit of flirting. Even though he knew his feelings weren't reciprocated. It was more out of habit than anything else. 

James swooped down towards her, smirking broadly and ruffling a hand through his hair.   
"Lily Evans, as beautiful as always! I believe I deserve a reward for winning this match in your honor. Perhaps a kiss would suffice" James joked. He watched as Lily stopped smiling, he braced himself for the explosion that would surely follow.   
"Shut up James" Lily said. James paused for a moment. It wasn't that her statement was unusual. In fact, Lily usually told him to shut up at least once a day. However, there was something strange about her statement. Suddenly it dawned on him; Lily had called him James. For the first time in seven years Lily had called him James as opposed to Potter. Before James had time to fully process this fact, Lily's hands were in his hair and her lips were on his. The stands roared and Sirius let loose an extremely loud whistle. However, all sounds faded to white noise as James finally comprehended that Lily Evans was kissing him. He kissed her back, lifting her off her feet with his enthusiasm. His heart felt like it had been electrified; sparks shooting down his arms and legs. It was better than he had ever dreamed it would be. Kissing Lily Evans was something James could get used to. She tasted like vanilla and chocolate chip cookies and he heard his heart pounding in his chest. They finally broke apart and James stood wide-eyed and temporarily speechless.   
"W-what just happened" he finally choked out. His hand that had been holding the snitch was now empty; the snitch now fluttering slowly about the heads of the couple.   
"I hate to be the one to break this to you James," Lily joked, lips inches away from James's, "That was called a kiss"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first fan-fic on this site. Please go easy on me. I figured that writing was probably a bit more healthy than stress eating and binge watching Grey's Anatomy.   
> \- DrGreyCastielMalfoy


End file.
